The Burning Passion of a Healer
by Lord Genesis Shadow
Summary: Have you ever read a story and wondered what if you were a character in it? A young man named Pascal was born with a gift, one that let him heal others and himself. He loves reading romance novels, and one day, well... Rated M, done by request.


**It's been a long time in the works, but finally, I have finished the latest request for DeCaf M4. I have to say that I enjoy writing for him, mainly because he has a lot of ideas. I bring them to life for him and he brings me more to write. It's a good deal, and he comes up with great things to write about all the time.**

**The reason I took so long is because I've been suffering from writer's block lately. But today I woke up with the full intention of working right through it. And so I did… By today, I mean Sunday, February 21, 2010, just to be clear on that. This wasn't a last minute finish. And for a rare treat, I have a title before the post. Normally I come up with the title at the last minute, but this time DeCaf and I came up with a proper title well ahead of time.**

**Disclaimer: I, Lord Genesis Shadow, do not own the rights to Pokémon. And as far as I know, neither does DeCaf M4.  
…**

My name is Pascal Leduc. I'm just a normal seventeen year old boy, or so most people would think when they look at me. Mostly I just kept to myself as a child, and I barely got along with anyone at all, even my family. I always feel more comfortable around Pokémon or Pokémorphs than I do with other people. Sometimes I wonder if I should have been born a Pokémon, or at least half Pokémon. But I'm not. I'm human.

I'm five foot eight and I have a pretty average build, and I weigh about one hundred and seventy pounds. I'm seventeen, and I have short black hair, though the bangs are a bit long. A light tan makes some girls call me handsome, but I never pay attention to those girls. They seem more like the girls I hear about that don't really care about a relationship so much as they care about how much money their 'boyfriend' happens to have. My sense of style is a little odd, or so some would say. I wear a blue long sleeved tunic with small brighter blue buttons, a pair of faded black jeans and black shoes. I also wear a pair of black rimmed glasses.

I've lived with my aunt Anita ever since my parents died. She's nice, but she's always trying to make me go out to make new friends. The only friend I've ever had was a Lucario that came by with his trainer. I've always had this strange ability to understand Pokémon, so I was able to carry on a conversation while the trainer was at his family's house a few miles down the road. The Lucario would come by every day and we'd talk, until one day he told me that he sensed the power of Aura within me, which was apparently how I was able to understand Pokémon. He taught me to harness the power and he was able to teach me how to mimic the Pokémon move 'Recover'. He had to leave shortly after I'd managed to learn the basics of it. Since he left, I developed the power in a different way, and I'm able to heal Pokémon from most injuries or illnesses. I could potentially use the power to fix my eyes, but I feel like the glasses make me wiser or a bit more clever than I look. A habit I developed from the glasses kind of bugs me, but I'm used to it. From time to time the glasses slip slightly, so I put my middle finger, with my index slightly bent beside it, and I push them back up. I did that in front of a mirror one time and I found that it made me look like I'm formulating a plan, or just finishing the details of a plan in my head.

Lately though, I've been thinking that Anita is right, and I should make some new friends. But I just don't feel like I can make friends with nearly anyone I meet that isn't a Pokémon or a Pokémorph. I open up easier to Pokémon, but I never could figure out why. Until I met my closest friend.  
…

I was in my room reading a romance novel. It was about a village healer that fell in love with a Pokémon that he cured. He alone could understand her, and his mother wasn't happy about him letting the Pokémon, a Growlithe, stay in their home. I was halfway through, when the Growlithe evolved, when there was a knock at my door. I looked at the door and put the bookmark between the pages. Setting the book down, I put my feet back on the floor and stood up as Anita opened the door.

"I thought I'd find you here." She said. "Why don't you do some reading outside for a change? It's such a beautiful day. It's too beautiful to spend it all in here." I grabbed the book and she smiled.

"Okay." I said. "I'll be out back if you need anything." I smiled as she stepped back. I walked to the stairs as she followed and there was a knock at the front door. I looked at it as I walked down slowly.

"I wonder who that could be." Anita said. I stepped down and walked over to the door. I opened it and was immediately surprised. It was a man in a black duster with a black Stetson hat. He had black sunglasses and a barely visible three day beard. What was strange was that his sunglasses were down slightly, and his right eye was red, as red as the eye of a Gallade, and his left eye was blue. In his arms was a small Growlithe. "Oh my, what happened?" I suddenly noticed a quiet growling sound and I looked behind the man. There were several Arcanine and Growlithe behind him, and a Gardevoir with a blue dress was next to him. I stepped back and he and the Gardevoir walked in, followed by the Arcanine and Growlithe. "Wait, I, what are you?"

"My granddaughter is hurt." An Arcanine said. I looked to see him standing in front of me. "I had heard of your ability to heal others, including Pokémon." I looked at the man as he set the Growlithe on a couch. She was smaller than any of the other Growlithe. "You must help her." I looked at him and nodded.

"Pascal, what is he saying?" Anita asked.

"That Growlithe." I said. I pointed to the couch as I walked over to it. "She's hurt."

"But, what did he say?" She asked.

"He wants me to heal her." I replied. She sighed. She knew about my ability, and that I'd often help Pokémon that got hurt. If I was outside and a trainer was rushing to a Pokémon Center, I'd heal his Pokémon so he wouldn't have to worry. I couldn't undo much damage at a time, but I was still getting used to the power. "She is his granddaughter." I knelt by the couch and set the novel, face down, on the floor beside me. I focused my Aura as the Arcanine and Growlithe all gathered around me.

"Pascal, just, hurry." She said. "You know I don't like Pokémon in the house." I knew she was looking at the Gardevoir. "Well, wild Pokémon anyway." I put my left hand near the side of the child's face and noticed something. She didn't seem like a normal Growlithe. I banished the thought and put my right hand over her midsection and started the process. It was slow, but it was a technique that was meant to heal me, not others. A few visible cuts mended and the blood around the fur was cleaned.

"She doesn't seem very badly injured." I said. "Did these cuts get infected?"

"Perhaps." The Arcanine said. From the way he sat by me, he was probably the Alpha of the pack. "I do not know about such things." I looked her over and he growled.

"I'm just looking for other injuries." I said. "If she is sick, it might be best to ask Nurse Joy for help."

"What's going on Pascal?" Anita asked.

"She might have an infection." I said. "Could you call Nurse Joy and have her come here?" I looked at her and she sighed and nodded. "Hey, you've been wanting to talk to her." She walked to the kitchen while I looked at the small Growlithe.

"Will she be okay now?" The Alpha asked.

"Well, I'm no doctor." I said. "I'm little more than a modern day village healer. I'd like to have Nurse Joy take a look at her, and maybe check for an infection." He groaned quietly. "But she will be okay soon. I've healed her injuries, and if she has an infection, Joy can give her medicine for it."

"But to give her this, medicine, a human, or at least a 'Pokémorph' is needed." He said. "One with hands." I looked at him as he looked at his paws, and I saw the others doing the same. He looked at the man as he crossed his arms. "Thank you Zero, you may well have saved my granddaughter's life."

"It's alright." He replied. "When I see someone in trouble, I like to lend a hand." I looked at him closer and saw a small bump on his right elbow, but not his left. He wasn't a Pokémorph, but he wasn't totally human. "You should really thank Pascal." My glasses slid slightly so I pushed them back up as I looked over the young Growlithe again for anything I might have missed. She was fine, as far as I could tell. "But, I should get going. I have a contest to judge in town." He patted my shoulder and walked away. "Take care Pascal." He walked away and the Gardevoir set her hand on my shoulder as well.

"Thank you for helping her." She said. I smiled as she walked away.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd stay for lunch." Anita said. "It isn't often we have guests."

"I wish we could, but I have to go judge a contest in town." Zero said. "Maybe we could visit later."

"Anytime." Anita said.  
…

I read the book silently. Joy was on her way, and there was nothing more I could do for the Growlithe, Citra. The Arcanine stayed, but the rest of the pack was with his mate. He'd told me that his daughter's mate had left her and she died giving birth to Citra, her last wish being that Citra be taken care of by someone she could love. He'd told me simply because he was worried, and felt he needed to get it off his chest.

'I hope she'll be okay.' I thought. He hadn't left her side for a moment, so I was glad to know she'd be taken care of. I'd have to give her any medicine since Anita had a problem with wild Pokémon, but it wasn't a big problem for me since I liked lending Nurse Joy a hand whenever I could. She was the one person that understood my reluctance to bond with humans. She was more comfortable around Pokémon as well, much like most of her family. I turned the page and suddenly heard a bark and a loud commanding bark. I turned my head and was bowled over by a small Growlithe, Citra. "Whoa!" I fell over as she started licking my face. I laughed slightly as the Arcanine rushed over.

"Citra, please, control yourself!" He called. She didn't stop though and he gently bit the scruff of her neck and moved her off of me. Anita ran up with a worried expression.

"What in the world was that all about?" She asked.

"No idea." I said as I sat up. "But at least I know Citra is okay." She barked as the Arcanine tried to set her down. She wouldn't have it though and immediately tried to make a run at me. He raised her and sighed quietly. "Anita, he wants to say something." I looked at him. "Would you mind if she held Citra?" Anita groaned and leaned down and took Citra, who wagged her tail quickly.

"I am terribly sorry about that." He said. "She's very, energetic. As soon as I told her that you were the one that healed her, she took off." He sighed. "She wishes to stay here now."

"What's he saying?" Anita asked. I looked at her with mixed emotions. Part of me wanted her to stay. It would be nice to have a friend, even if she was a bit overly affectionate. But I was also worried. Anita _really_ had a problem with wild Pokémon.

"Citra wants to stay here." I said. She looked at the small Growlithe and groaned, but that was silenced by Citra licking her face. I laughed quietly while the Arcanine growled quietly.

"I don't want her to stay here Pascal." He said. "I would rather my granddaughter stay where it is safe. But there is little I can do. I am getting old, and she is full of energy like I have never seen. If you promise to look after her, I will trust you."

"I promise I will." I said. I looked at Anita as she held Citra at arm's length while Citra was trying to both run and lick in the air. "Anita, I think I'll be going into town to get something for her." She looked at me.

"Pascal, you know how I feel about wild Pokémon in the house." She said sternly.

"She's not wild." I said. "She wants to stay here, and Arcanine says she can." He nodded as Anita looked at Citra, who was now panting with what looked like a smile.

"I just know I'm going to regret this." She said wearily.  
…

A couple of weeks went by and I'd bought Citra a collar. She was happy to have it, and we discovered that when she was happy or grateful, she'd jump on me and start licking my face. It got to the point where if I even pet her for a few seconds, she'd start showing her affection by licking me. I know Growlithe are affectionate, loyal, and very energetic, but she was a cut above the rest, and she was smaller than most Growlithe I'd seen before. But the way she acted, I'd started wondering if she wasn't a Pokémorph, maybe a second or third generation. Like the Arcanine Alpha had mated with a human, and his daughter perhaps mated with another Arcanine from another pack. It certainly wasn't impossible, though it was a very rare occurrence. Such offspring almost always took after the Pokémon DNA more than the Pokémorph parent, but they'd look like a runt until they evolved, in which case the human DNA would be more noticeable, though this wasn't very common. I'd finished my book, and I was going into town to get a new one, but a noise had caught my attention.

"Citra, no!" Anita called. "Stop it, no, no, give, give it." I jogged up the stairs and saw Anita trying to pry Citra from something small. I wanted to laugh, but I didn't want to upset her more than she obviously was. I walked over as Anita growled almost as loud as Citra. Her energy came at the cost of Anita's patience. Citra had a habit of causing stress to rise among either of us, but I was able to deal with it better. She rarely said anything, though she growled from time to time. I put my hand on Citra's head and she let go of the object, a small box. "This is not a chew toy Citra. This is full of all kinds of things that are very valuable to me. It's off limits, got it pup?" Citra just panted as Anita handed her to me. I pet her while she tried to lick me. "Pascal, I really wish you'd try to calm her down. I'm going to have a heart attack or something thanks to this over energetic pup."

"I'm sorry." I said. "I'm trying, but she doesn't like to sit still." I stroked Citra's head and she yawned. "There, she's falling asleep. Just pet her head for a few minutes and she'll calm down." Anita sighed as I turned to walk out of the room. "I've started closing the door to my room when I'm not in, so it might be a good idea for you to do the same, as a way to tell her that you don't want her in there."

"I'll do that." She said. "Just set her in the front room in her basket and, you can get back to your day."  
…

I walked into the library and checked my book in. The librarian was someone I didn't know, but she seemed to have taken a liking to me. She'd flirt, but I'd always just act oblivious. She was cute, but just wasn't my type. She looked like a clingy kind of girl, one who liked to constantly be at the side of her boyfriend. That would distract me from my reading, and I knew for a fact that she had a habit of being the center of attention. She liked being noticed. If I ever did want a fellow human for a girlfriend, she wasn't high on the list. I like reading, she likes attention, so while I would be reading, she'd be trying to get me to look at her.

"Hey Pascal." She said sweetly. "How was the novel?"

"It was nice." I said. "Very, familiar."

"About that Arcanine and the village healer?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I heard about that Growlithe you adopted. That was really sweet of you."

"I've always wanted a Pokémon." I said. "Just never had the drive to look for one." She giggled as I thought about what I wanted to read. I was thinking about getting another romance story. They were often my favorites.

"You know, you're like a village healer." She said quietly. "And now you have a Growlithe that you 'healed'." I looked at her as she winked. "Hope you're not getting too many ideas." I shrugged and walked away, and she had a stunned look on her face.

'I wonder what other romance novels they have with Pokémon.' I thought. 'Maybe something with a Gallade. They're always so noble, and they trust their partners completely.' I went to the romance section and started browsing. 'Let's see.' After a few minutes, I heard movement and I knew that it was the librarian, Kate I think her name was. I pulled a book from the shelf and looked at the back. It wasn't what I was looking for so I put it back.

"You don't really, feel like _that_ for that Growlithe." She said. "Do you? I mean, you don't look like the kind of guy who likes Pokémon that way." I pulled another book and looked at the back. It was closer, but it was about a Gallade trying to fight to get to his partner after she was kidnapped, mostly action oriented. I put it back and she put her hand against the shelf. "Pascal, seriously."

"She's my friend." I said, selecting another book. "That's all. She lives with me, she's overly affectionate, and I constantly have to protect her from my aunt. Have you read this one?" I held the book to her as she blinked. "I have, and I highly recommend it. A soft spoken boy falls in love with the first Pokémon he ever caught, a Ralts, and when she evolves to a Gardevoir when she realizes her feelings. It's quite nice." She took the novel and put it back.

"Pascal, it's not illegal, but you'll never be taken seriously." She said. "I'm worried about you."

"I'm not having sex with Citra." I said as I looked back at the shelf. "I'm taking care of her, and she's my friend."

"That's how it starts." She said. "If you end up having sex with her, you'll never be able to make any new friends."

"I don't have friends in the first place." I said. "Well, apart from Citra." I went to pull a book when she put her hand on it.

"Pascal, set her free." She said. I looked at her. "Before someone decides to slander your name." She had a strange expression, one that made me feel slightly worried. "I really don't want you to be called a freak." I smiled slightly, the only time I'd ever smiled in front of her honestly.

"I am a freak." I said. "I can use Aura, and I use it to heal people or Pokémon in need." I looked at the shelf and I saw that the book was exactly what I was after. "I think I'll check this book out."

"Pascal, set the Growlithe free." She said warningly. "If you don't, you'll be worse than a freak, you'll be called a Poképhile, and you'll never be taken seriously." My glasses slid slightly and I put the book back.

"Well, it's clear you won't let me check out a book until you get what you want." I said calmly. I pushed the glasses back and she stepped away slightly. "I guess I'll come back tomorrow when Al is here." She scoffed and walked away while I looked at the book. "Though, I doubt my book will still be here." I walked over to the door and out. There was no reason for me to worry. Al was a nice guy. He rarely spoke except to suggest a book, or to suggest I avoid a book. He was someone I respected. I hoped he'd be in the next time instead of Kate.  
…

"Citra, I told you to stay out of my room!" Anita yelled loudly. I ran up the steps and stopped in front of the door just in time to see Citra trip on a stone, a Fire Stone. There was a bright light that engulfed her body and Anita grew in size, but there was a very noticeable change in more than just her size. Her body grew into the shape of a Pokémorph. When the light faded she was visibly different. She was slender compared to a normal Arcanine, but under her body were a pair of very large breasts. Her body was beautiful, and her face had the normal muzzle of an Arcanine, and her face was beautiful for it. Most contest judges were able to judge beauty, but I was able to truly appreciate it in Pokémon or Pokémorphs. I'd seen some lovely Pokémorph girls, but Citra was incredibly beautiful.

'Citra.' I thought quietly. 'Wow.' She whimpered for a moment and I recognized the look on her face.

"Citra, that, that was a gift from my mother." Anita said. I looked at her and Citra suddenly bowled me over, making Anita scream. I looked at Citra as she sprinted out of the room and she stopped at the stairs and looked back, a look of fear in her eyes. She whimpered and jumped over the edge of the rail and I scrambled to get up.

"Citra!" I called. I ran over and readied my Aura. Anita was a bit faster because she was taller and had longer legs. I jumped over the rail as Citra broke the front door clearly off of the hinges. I landed hard and I felt the pain of my legs taking a hard hit. I felt a few fractures, but my preparation proved a great idea. My legs healed instantly and I was able to get back to running quickly.

"Pascal, no!" Anita yelled. I tore out the door as she yelled at me. "Pascal, let her go! Just let her go!" I growled, but kept running. I saw Citra run through the nearby trees. I ran faster, using the Aura in a way I self trained to improve the muscles in my legs. It took six months, but it proved a worthwhile endeavor. I managed to imitate the Pokémon move Quick Attack to speed up to keep her in my sights.

"Citra!" I called. "Wait! Citra, wait! Citra, please!" I kept running, just barely keeping her in my line of sight without crashing into a tree. She was fast, but I had some decent luck. I stopped as she stopped near a lake. I stepped against a tree and panted as she looked back at me. I held up my left hand. "Wait, please." I coughed. "I don't think I can take anymore running like that." I inhaled and exhaled a few times. I put my hand on my hip as she looked at me. There were tears on her cheeks and I figured she'd been crying the whole time she had been running. I took a cautious step and she looked at the lake. "Are you okay?"

"No." She said quietly. "She yelled at me again. She doesn't like me."

"Anita doesn't like Pokémon." I said. "Or Pokémorphs. She doesn't understand you like, well, like I thought I did." She looked at me. "I never knew you were, well." I walked closer as she sat down. Her body was more Arcanine than human, but she couldn't be mistaken anymore. "You never said anything before."

"I, I was having too much fun." She said quietly. "All I wanted to do was have fun and, well, have someone who wouldn't mind playing with me." I sat down next to her and she looked at me. "Now, I just want someone to be nice to me." I put my right hand on her back and she looked at the lake. "Pascal, thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for me." She looked at the ground. "You've always been nice, even when Anita yelled at me. I just don't understand why she is so mean."

"Well, sometimes you did make a mess around the house." I said. "Knocking things down, bothering her while she's cooking, and constantly running around, she just got frustrated cleaning up after you or chasing you around the house. Honestly I think she was just worried you'd get hurt." I saw a tear fall to the ground and I rubbed her back slowly. "She doesn't like wild Pokémon because they're rowdy and cause messes. The way you looked, she thought you were just a Growlithe, not, what you really are."

"What am I?" She asked quietly.

"My friend." I said. She looked at me with a bewildered expression. I kept rubbing her back and smiled. "You're the one person I'm proud to call my dearest friend." She smiled and leaned to me and I moved my arm around her to hug her.

"Thank you Pascal." She said quietly. She set her head against my chest and I closed my eyes while I rubbed her back.

"You're welcome Citra." I said quietly.  
…

A few weeks passed and I'd barely managed to calm Anita down. Citra was acting much calmer and more mature. She couldn't help around the house because, unlike most Pokémorph, she never developed hands like a human. She retained her paws, and she walked like a regular Arcanine. She spoke from time to time, but mostly she just growled. Luckily, understanding Pokémon came in handy with her, allowing me to her normally. What little she did actually say was mostly apologies from when she 'terrorized' Anita and the house. She acted a lot different than I expected though. She seemed quieter around me, almost shy. It was odd, but I couldn't figure it out.

After all that time, I decided to go for a new book, the one I'd hoped to read the last time. Citra came with me, though Anita had her wear a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Neither was happy, but now they seemed to have gone from 'enemies' to rivals. Citra helped where she could, digging holes for the garden, scaring away the various bird Pokémon from the property, and Anita would grudgingly accept the help. She'd started occasionally calling her by name without yelling, more like calling for her to come in for dinner, which Citra had thanked her constantly for. They still butted heads from time to time, Citra deciding how deep to make a hole in the garden, and Anita 'accidentally' turning on a sprinkler when Citra dug too deep. I just sat by watching most of the time, reading any books I had on hand at the time. Since Citra liked being outside, I'd usually just read under a tree. Sometimes she'd curl up beside me and just stay beside me, sometimes putting her head on my knee. Something about her sitting there was very calming.

"Pascal?" Citra asked, stirring me from my thoughts. "Are you okay?" I smiled and put my hand on her head. She stood about up to my midsection, much taller than before. If she could stand on her hind legs, she'd probably be quite a bit taller than I am.

"I'm fine Citra." I said. "Just thinking again." She smiled as I looked at the door. Inside was Kate, and I knew I was in for trouble. I then spotted Al. He was helping her, so I would probably be able to get a book after all. "Would you like to come in?" She nodded and I opened the door. Luckily the library was open to everyone, so if Kate decided to kick Citra out, I could have Officer Jenny lend a hand. She didn't care one way or another about Pokémorphs, so she'd only bother Citra if she were to cause any trouble. I walked in behind Citra and I saw Kate look over. "Hey Al." Al waved as we walked over to him. "Do you have a copy of 'The Green Blade of Love' in right now?" He checked the computer while I heard Kate sigh.

"Pascal, tell me that's not who I think it is." Kate said. I turned to her while Citra looked at her.

"Kate, this is Citra." I said, gesturing to Citra, who bowed. "Citra, this is Kate."

"My name is Katherine." She said.

"Oh, sorry." I said as my glasses slipped. I fixed them as she sighed again. "You might want to wear a nametag."

"Pascal, you can't be serious." She said in an annoyed tone.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I come in a few times a month to get a book, and most of the time it's Al…"

"Pascal, I mean, how could you…" She said, gesturing to Citra. "With this, this, Morph?" Citra stepped back.

"Pascal, we do have a copy, and it just came in." Al said. "I'll check it out for you." I turned to him.

"Thanks Al." I said. I turned to Katherine. "Sorry Katherine, but she really is my friend. I promised her grandfather…"

"Pascal, are you _really_ that thick?" She asked. "You're screwing that bitch aren't you?" I groaned and put my hand to my forehead.

"Katherine, this is why I hoped you'd be home today, or at least on break." I groaned. I held my hand out, gesturing to her. "I saw you as the type of person that loves attention." She gasped. "You seem to have it in your head that I like you more than I 'let on', when in reality, I'm not attracted to you." She stepped back. "I don't get why you like me so much, but I really am sorry that you seem to have misread my actions, or perhaps my words."

"Freak." She said. She turned and walked out while I shrugged.

"Pascal?" Citra asked. I looked at her. "She, she, loves you?"

"What can I say?" I asked. "I have this, charisma. Some girls are attracted to me that easily."

"Yeah, but she's not going to like what you just said to her." Al noted. "She's going to be pretty mad for a good long while." He held out the book. "I've already checked it out for you."

"Thanks Al." I said.

"No problem." He said. "Nice to meet you Citra." He bowed his head and she held her right paw up, which he took.  
…

Anita had left a note saying that she was going into town to have lunch with Nurse Joy, so I was in the backyard with Citra under our favorite tree. She had her head on my knee and I put my free hand on her head. She had been quiet ever since I'd started reading. I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up falling asleep soon. The book was as good as I was hoping it would be, even at the start.

'The Gallade swung his arms around as he practiced.' It read. 'He was training to protect the one he fought for, his closest friend. His motions were fluid, each swing leading effortlessly into the next. His practiced ability was what made his partner so confident in him. He spun carefully, each motion a separate attack.' I smiled. It was a good book, just like I'd hoped.

"Pascal." She said quietly. I looked at her after putting my thumb on the word I was at. "How is your book?"

"It's good." I said. "I enjoy a nice romance novel, and this may be a great one." She sighed quietly and nestled her head against my stomach. She was very warm. Something about our situation reminded me of the other book, just as Katherine had said. She was a Growlithe I had healed that ended up evolving into an Arcanine. The twist in the book was that the healer had not been the one to fall in love, but the Arcanine. She'd fallen for him and they ended up having quite a loving relationship at the end, which was leading up to the first time they had made love, but it never said how that went. I slowly rubbed Citra's head between her ears and she made a quiet sound as I continued reading. 'The Gallade looked over to his partner and fought a blush as he observed her. He'd recently heard of humans and their partners choosing to be mates, despite the many laws against such unions. He knew that his partner meant a lot to him, but did she mean more than he realized?' A yawn made me look at Citra as she set her head back on my knee "Tired?" She nodded slightly as I set my hand on her head again. I finally had a friend, and she was growing on me more and more each day.

"Pascal?" She asked. I looked at her again and she looked up at me. "You don't like humans very much, do you?"

"Well, I just don't get along with humans as well as Pokémon, or, you." I said. She sighed. "Why do you ask?"

"I, I was just, curious." She said quietly. I looked at the book and moved the bookmark in place. "What are you doing?"

"I think I've read enough for now." I said. "I think I might just take a nap." She laughed quietly as I set the book in a small bag beside me. I closed my eyes and set my hand back on her head carefully.

"Pascal?" She asked.

"Yes Citra?" I replied.

"Do you, do you think I'm?" She asked. "Um, n, never mind." I opened my eyes and looked at her as she looked away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing." She whispered. I slowly sat up and she sighed quietly, as though she didn't think I could hear her.

"Citra." I said quietly. "What is it?" She stood up and walked toward the forest, and I stood up. "Citra, what's wrong?" She started running and I followed her for a while until she stopped by the lake. When I stopped she looked at me.

"Pascal, I, I should return to my pack." She said. "I, I just, I don't think I can stay with you."

"Citra, whatever is wrong, I'm sure we can talk about it." I said. "What is it?" She looked at the lake and then at the ground.

"Pascal, I, I love you." She whispered. I saw a few tears fall from her eyes as she looked up at me. I took a step as she looked back at the ground. "But, I know that Anita wouldn't ever let me stay if she found out. I, I just want to be with you, and, I know I shouldn't." I walked over to her and put my hand on her back. She looked up at me as I knelt beside her.

"Citra, I'm sorry." I said quietly. "I didn't see how you must have felt." She looked away as I rubbed her back slowly. "I'm sorry."

"I'll go." She said.

"Well, I'd rather you didn't." I said. She looked at me. "Anita can't really tell you that you can't feel this way." I looked into her eyes as I saw more tears forming. "If you love me, then, I should at least give you a chance. After all, I am a healer." She blinked. "I'd say that a broken heart is something that needs healing, wouldn't you?" She smiled slightly. "We won't tell Anita for a while though. If we told her right now, her head would probably explode." She laughed and sighed quietly. 

"Thank you Pascal." She said. She leaned closer and I realized her intention. I leaned forward and our lips met. After a few seconds, I moved my hand to the back of her head and slowly let the kiss deepen. Moments passed and we just stayed like that until she moved her head back slightly. "Thank you, for everything." I slowly moved my hand and smiled a bit wider.

"You're welcome." I said. She whimpered quietly and set her head on my shoulder, so I moved my other arm around her in a warm hug. Warm was definitely the right word.

"Pascal." She whispered. "I, I don't mean to, bother you." She moved back and looked down slightly. "But, could we…" She stood up and I could swear I saw a blush on her cheeks. She turned slightly and looked at her t-shirt. I smirked.

"Well, it is kind of early in our relationship." I said. She looked at me. "But, if it makes you happy." She laughed quietly as I moved my hands to the bottom of the shirt. It was definitely too small for her rather ample chest. If my memory was right, her breasts, the topmost set anyway, were double e in size. It was strange. Many female Pokémorph had large chests. I didn't think of that for too long as I helped her out of the confining material. "There we go." She looked at me as I looked at the shirt. "I think that if Anita wants you to wear clothes from now on, we'll have to get you something that fits a little better."

"It took a while to get into that." She said quietly. "Anita had to pull it over, well…" She looked at her breasts and then at me as I blushed slightly. She then looked at the pants as I moved my hands to the sides and started pulling at it. She moved forward, but the shorts didn't seem to want to let go of her. She groaned as I pulled. After a few moments of hard work she was free of the tight shorts. "I guess a pair of bigger pants couldn't hurt either." I stood up as she presented herself. "So, can we still…" I put my right hand to the base of her tail and scratched her for a few seconds, making her groan happily.

"Just let me get out of my own clothes." I said. "It won't be much fun with me bumping my pants against you." She laughed as I removed my tunic. She looked back and I blushed a bit deeper. "Yes?" She smiled and I scratched the base of her tail again. While I was doing that, I removed my pants with my free hand. It took some doing, but when I was free, she was already looking ahead. I could smell her arousal and it helped me get into the mood. "Citra, thanks."

"For what?" She asked.

"For staying with me." I said. "The only friends I had before had to leave, and for a while it was just me and my books." She looked back at me as I slipped out of my shoes. She moved her tail slightly and smiled a bit more. "I was happy when I thought of you as my best friend, and when you evolved, I was even happier. Now, I can proudly say that you're my girlfriend, no, my mate." She smiled wider.

"Even if you, end up being called a freak?" She asked.

"Katherine bothered me a few weeks ago." I said. "She said that if I fell in love with you, I'd be called a freak. I stand by what I told her then."

"What did you tell her?" She asked.

"I am a freak." I said. "I'm a pureblooded human with the power of Aura, something barely a handful of humans can use." She smiled wider as I rubbed her back slowly, moving myself near her. "I'm a healer that is happier among Pokémon and Pokémorph than other humans. I'm definitely not normal." She sighed as I moved my left hand to my now hard member. "Are you ready?" She moved so that I had a clear view of her womanhood.

"I love you Pascal." She said quietly. I lined up and pushed into her slowly.

"I love you too Citra." I said, just as quietly. I felt resistance for a second, but pushed through it, making her whimper. I moved forward and she looked back at me. Our lips met again as I moved my hands to her midsection. I felt small bumps, and I was proven right. She was much more Arcanine than human, and it showed with her multiple sets of breasts. Normally it would be several sets of just the nipples, but the human part of her DNA made them grow, but only the uppermost set. I moved my hands and she moaned into the kiss. As I reached her upper breasts, I grabbed them carefully. She ended the kiss and panted slightly. "You're welcome." She smiled and looked ahead, pushing back slightly. I pushed to meet her and I smiled wider as our hips met. Moving my hands back, I pulled back as she moved forward slightly. She moaned quietly as I pushed back in, thoroughly enjoying her warmth. She was getting warmer though, and I figured she'd be, at the very least, nearly boiling hot by the end.

"Pascal." She moaned quietly. "I've been dreaming of this for a long time." I moved my hands forward and rubbed her breasts again, making her moan again.

"Is it as good as you'd hoped?" I asked. She whimpered as I pushed a bit harder. She nodded and I moved my hands slightly. "Good." I pulled back as she dug her front feet into the ground. She pushed back as hard as I had done before, but I pushed harder still. The more our hips met, the warmer she got. It wasn't uncomfortable, not at first. After a few minutes though I was starting to sweat, and she was moaning more frequently. I moved my hands back to her hips and she whimpered as I redoubled my efforts. "Citra, how are you, holding up?" She moaned in response, possibly losing herself to her instincts. She was moving faster, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could last. 'No way are you going to be disappointed. Not after all we've been through together Citra.' I focused a bit of my Aura and began moving my hips even faster than before, making her moan louder. Accompanying the moan was a small trail of fire that moved over the water in front of her. My glasses slid slightly, but didn't fall off. 'I'll have to, adjust that later.' She was getting hotter by the second, and I was starting to hope more and more she'd reach her limit faster, for both of our sakes. A first or second degree burn on my manhood would definitely hurt. Though, with my Aura I could heal from even a third or fourth degree burn. That was good, because I had no idea how to explain a burn like that to my aunt, let alone a doctor. "Citra, I'm getting close." She moaned louder and she felt like she was getting tighter with each thrust, as well as hotter. "Real close." She whimpered as I slammed my hips against hers even faster. I could barely keep up my breathing, and I couldn't hold on much longer.

"Pascal!" She cried. I felt like I was thrusting into a scalding hot water bottle, and I figured I had at least a first degree burn from the pain, but it was worth it. With one final thrust, I slammed my hips against hers and closed my arms around her midsection as I climaxed. She cried out and I groaned quietly as I set my upper body on her back. "Oh, oh Pascal." She lowered her body to the ground as I hugged her warm body. I winced at the pain to my manhood, but it was still worth every second. She moaned again and I held my body against hers. She looked back and I leaned closer and kissed her again. For about a minute or so we stayed that way, but I focused enough of my Aura to heal myself throughout our embrace. When she finally stopped the kiss, she stared into my eyes for a moment. "I love you Pascal."

"I love you too Citra." I said quietly. I slowly pulled out and she whimpered. I adjusted my glasses carefully but moved my hands back to her warm fur.

"I, I hope, I hope I didn't, burn you." She said. I laughed quietly.

"A bit." I said. "But I _am_ a healer." She smiled. "A few burns aren't going to bother me, and they certainly won't keep me from making love to you." She smiled and moved her hips slightly. I focused my Aura again and managed to become ready for her again. "Round two?" She nodded and moved her hips back, but she had lowered herself slightly. "Hold on, let me line up."

"No." She said. She pushed back and I felt her anus. "There."

"Seriously?" I asked. She nodded and pushed a bit harder. "Well, since it seems that we're feeling adventurous today." She smiled and I moved to a more comfortable position. I slowly pushed in and she whimpered, but didn't tell me to stop. When I was completely inside her she let out another whimper. "Are you alright?" She nodded and whimpered as I moved my right hand to her back and slowly rubbed her shoulder.

"I, I'm fine." She said quietly. "It feels, weird, but good." I smiled and continued rubbing her shoulders as I moved back until I was just barely inside her. She moaned and whimpered as I started moving a bit faster. She was adjusting more with each stroke, so I was moving easier with each passing second. I moved my hands back to her chest as she moaned quietly. "Pascal~." I smiled as she let out a small jet of flame from her lips. I moved my left hand to her womanhood and began rubbing her, making her push back into me a little harder. "Oh, Pascal."

"Yes?" I asked slyly. She moaned again and I smiled. I carefully moved my other hand to readjust my glasses. "I may have to, get contacts, or a strap for my glasses." She looked back and I smiled wider. She looked ahead and leaned down and thrust harder back at me. I continued rubbing her as I thrust harder against her. It wasn't easy, but her moans were definitely worth the trouble. The other difficulty was that as I rubbed her, she was getting hotter around my fingers, and only slightly less around my manhood. I pushed my fingers into her and she cried out, splashing her hot honey all over my palm, and I winced as I was no doubt getting first degree burns. 'Good thing I'm a healer, or this would put a real damper on our relationship.'

"Pascal!" She cried again. I slammed myself into her and climaxed as well, and she lowered her body to the ground more, prompting me to kneel to stay with her. She panted while I focused my Aura again to heal my burns again, moving my hand slowly from her body. She looked at me as I slowly ran my hand along her back. She looked at my burned hand as it healed.

"Don't worry." I said. She looked to my face as I smiled and adjusted my glasses with my index finger, just as it was healing. "I don't mind getting burned by you." She smiled and I leaned up to her and kissed her again.  
…

I sat against the tree, reading the last few lines of the new book, also about a Gallade and his trainer oddly enough. The Gallade had told his friend how he felt for her, and she returned his feelings. After helping her save another friend, they'd fallen deeper in love and chose to become mates. They disappeared from the public eye and started a family. His trainer had a dress made before their self imposed exile, one that looked exactly like the dress of a Gardevoir. She had her hair color changed and styled to match a Gardevoir, and she even had a few pieces of costume jewelry that looked like the gems in the chest and back of a Gardevoir. Whenever anyone saw them, they assumed that they were a pair of wild mates.

'They were right.' I read. 'Jen and Kale were wild, at least as far as anyone cared. Jen considered herself no longer fit to live among humanity, and their children were kept out of sight whenever humans were around. Their story is one fraught with kindness, with laughter, and with friendship turned into true love, but is this truly how their tale ends?' I turned the page. 'That, is a story not yet written.' I smiled as Citra yawned quietly. "Good morning dear." She looked up at me and I put my hand on her head and rubbed her ears.

"Good morning Pascal." She said quietly. It had been three months since we'd first become mates, and she was now pregnant. We were able to hide it at first, with loose clothing, but now she was showing and Anita had found out. She was upset at first, but she decided to just let it go, telling us that it was our choice. Citra's breasts had also grown slightly larger, and a bit firmer. She was also lactating, and she had me occasionally drink the milk to help when she felt like her breasts were too full. "How was your book?"

"It had a nice ending." I said calmly. "How do you feel?" She smiled.

"A little full." She said slyly. I smirked. Anita didn't know we were doing this, so we'd go into the forest. She thought we were just having 'fun', and sometimes our activity would lead to that. She stood up as I closed the book and put it away. She walked in while I stood up. Katherine had seen that Citra was pregnant, and she about lost her mind. She ended up being escorted outside by the security, but I heard that she was very prejudiced against Pokémorphs in general, which was why she hated Citra so much, and also why she'd started having problems with me. When I caught up with Citra, she was lying on her back, waiting for me. She only had me take care of her largest set. "Thank you Pascal. This would be very uncomfortable if you didn't help me." I moved over her and she smiled as I kissed her lips.

"It's no big deal." I said calmly. She smiled as I moved lower, rubbing her right breast slowly. "After all, you enjoy this, I enjoy this, and you're very…" I licked her nipple and she looked away, and I knew she was blushing. "Tasty." She sighed quietly as I kissed her breast and began sucking slowly. Her milk was sweet, and refreshing. She moaned quietly as I started rubbing her other breast.

It was still a while until she would give birth, but I knew we'd be ready. Her grandfather wasn't initially thrilled with the prospect of our union, but he had decided that since he had once fallen in love with a human that everything would be okay, and that he'd help us if we ever needed him. We're hoping to see Mr. and Mrs. Alastor soon, because I'd like to let him know how things have turned out. It's thanks to him that Citra can live in this world, and also that we were able to find love in each other. Things started out kind of rocky with the way Citra acted as a 'pup', but she quickly patched things up with Anita, and everything that followed brought us closer together as a family. If it weren't for my ability to use Aura to heal, Citra might have ended up in the Pokémon Center instead of my home, and that would have meant that we wouldn't have fallen in love. It's all kind of strange, but everything in our lives is going great so far. There are probably going to be some hard times, but we'll get through them together. I never thought that the way I lived my life, not liking to make human friends and preferring the company of Pokémon and Pokémorph, would have resulted in my falling for Citra. I never would have believed it if someone told me that the love of my life would be brought to my home in need of healing. I've spent most of my life with my nose between the pages of romance novels and love stories. Sometimes I wonder if our love story would be a good one, if someone would write about us. Maybe one day. Until then, I've got Citra, and soon I'll be a father.


End file.
